PROTOTYPE 3 ALT
by De12now
Summary: 2 young beings lives are changed forever when a family trip to NY gets them a life changing event, now along side The mercers and heller, they will fight for new york and the world. Contains personal knowledge of prototype 1 and only for now, from game experience, 1st prototype fanfic, high chance of being shite, but may have good action.
1. A new darklight beginning

**Okay so how can i intro this... I LOVE PROTOTYPE, and i always wanted to do this, so anyway i'm gonna try my best, and this is included what i know from prototype 1, cause i don't know anything about prototype 2, cause i haven't played it yet, but i have an idea about it, um anyway expect this to be OC sorry guys i know you're probably gonna hate this, i'm sorry but i wanted to do this, hopefully i'll get support anyway let's do this.**

 **Chapter 1: A new dark/Light beginning**

* * *

In new york city there are 2 individuals walking around the place, one was a light, dark skin, with a face of a young black 12yr, who's eyes are black, and has a small afro that's black, and wearing a dark jacket and blue jeans. Next to him, was dark skin, had a face, that looks a little like the rock when he goes wide eyes in the 90's, he has black eyes and low cut hair. He was in a white shirt and black jeans, he's 13yr.

" Jesus dude, this part of new york is a bit off." Went the 13yr.

"Josh come on dude, so what, ya complaining?" Asked the other one.

"Yeah right Karif i'm not complaining i just didn't think it would look... so messed up." The other said.

They were walking a bit more, they were supposed to go back to their families earlier but chose to explore a bit.

As they were walking they saw some tape across the ground. They blinked.

" Is the pavement wet or something?" the 13yr old said.

The younger one felt the ground.

"It's fine, come on." He said.

"Um think we should head back?" The 13yr old said.

"Come on dude, don't be scared man." Karif said.

"Dude i ain't scared, come on."

They went on.

They walked around for a few minutes unbothered.

"Well, let's get back." the older one said.

"Hmm, fine."

As they were walking, they stopped and noticed a vial on the ground.

"What's this?" Went the older one.

He picked it up.

"It's some kind of red thing?" Karif said.

Little did they know something was about to happen that was gonna change their lives.

"HEY YOU 2." Shouted a voice.

The boys blinked and turned around.

"Put the vial down and hands up." Said a woman in a military suit.

The boys blinked.

"LAST WARNING." She shouted.

The 2 were frozen, then something above fell from one of the buildings, it was a railing.

"Shit." Went the girl.

The boys to the chance, and ran.

"HEY GET BACK HERE." She shouted.

The boys ran as fast as they could running , sprinting. It would take them a few minutes to lose the girl.

"Ah, ah, ah, okay, tell me, WHY WE JUST STOOD THERE?" The older one asked.

"I WAS WAITING FOR YOUR MOVE." The younger one replied.

"Well let's get back now."

The boys stood frozen.

"STOP RIGHT THERE FUCKERS."

The woman found them.

"GIVE ME THE VIAL NOW." The woman said, she was holding her compuser.

But sadly the older one dropped the vial out of shock.

"FUCK!" She went.

She then fired her rifle at the younger one. He got hit though his center body and arms, and legs.

"SHIT KARIF." The older one shouted.

Then the woman fired at the other one, shooting through his arms, legs, gut, and almost his chest.

The 2 boys were down, and the woman was shocked.

She dropped her weapon.

"..."

Silence

The boys visions were seeming weak.

They were blacking out, but before they did, they saw the woman get grabbed by what looked like another girl. Then saw 2 guys run up to them, after that they were out.

... Nothing, there was nothing but emptiness, at 1st it seemed like it was over, but yet it was not.

Inside a certain hospital

2 people were strapped up.

"Is it working?" Asked one person.

"Yes, looks like the world's about to meet 2 new warriors." Went another.

There was pain, the pain was stinging, it was forming, changing, but not hurting.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Went one of them strapped to the table.

"It's time."

"But the other one is..."

"He'll wake up soon."

Screams can be heard, it was disturbing, annoying, angering.

Then it stopped.

"Sis get ready." One said.

"Got it."

The straps were removed on one of them.

The other one was starting to shake.

"Um..." Went the woman inside the room.

"Don't worry just stay calm."

Then the unstrapped being sprung up, stunned.

"Hey hey, breathe easy, okay you and your friend are gonna be alright."

Then a broly like scream was heard.

"Took long enough."

The strapped one was shaking crazy, like it was hurting, or transforming.

The woman looked on.

"Get that one in your hands calm, i'll get this one."

The strapped one screamed, pain, and relief, it's confusing, what was happening.

After a few minutes the screaming stopped.

Someone stepped into the room, and unstrapped the one being held.

After a few moments, the person sprung up.

"Whoa, easy, calm down." Went the person standing.

"WHAT HAPPENED, WHERE'S THAT LADY, WHERE'S KARIF, AM I DEAD?" The boy asked.

"Your friend is perfectly fine, in fact he's waiting for you in the other room." The person said.

 **Ugh BEAR with me**

This person was a white skinned man, with the face of someone in their mid 20's, he had black hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and Jeans.

"Ready?" He asked.

The boy nodded.

They exited the room.

In the waiting room

There were 4 people waiting for the other 2. One was a tanned man in his late 30's or early 40's with grey hair, and a beard, weariing a doctor outfit. The other was a black man in his 20's with a good build, wearing dark jeans and a white shirt. And the other was a woman with red hair, white skin, crystial eyes, wearing a red top, and blue jeans. The other was the younger boy.

The 3 of them looked at the door entering the waiting room, from the room halls, to see the 2 they been waiting on.

"Well he's up." Went the man.

"YO" Went the boys, they bro hugged each other.

"Josh i thought you were dead." Kariff said.

"Me too, that was some luck." The other boy said.

"Well it wasn't luck, it was the virus." The woman said.

The boys blinked and looked at her.

"What virus?" The older boy said.

"The modified dx-1120's virus, now know as the mercer version 2 virus." the man in the doc suit said.

The black man looked at the 2.

"Boys, you're old lives have come to an end, you guys aren't fully normal anymore."

The boys blinked.

"He means you 2 are now like us, well 3 of us, we're are called many things, but the one we perfer is, prototypes." Said the white man.

"Wait so are we dead?" Kariff asked.

"No, well half dead, you're alive and basically immortal, but not really." The woman said.

The boys blinked.

"So?" The older boy said.

"Simply, you guys are now military like weapons, who will be hunted, by few dirty military goups, and other prototypes, however they are all bad, so that makes sense." The white man said.

"So wait, we're like something out of a fiction story?" Kariff said.

"Yep, but real, and man made, but don't worry, after all, we got you guys before anyone else could." The woman said.

The boys smiled.

"Well, thank you." They both said.

"Sure, but now comes the hard part." The white man said.

The boys blinked.

"Look you guys are still kids but, we need your help,there are people ll over using the virus as a weapon, trying to destroy everything in their wake, and we can't allow it, it won't be easy but we ask you guys to help us." Said the white man.

The boys looked at each other.

They nodded.

"Will we never see out families again?" Asked the older boy.

"You will be able to see them, but they can't know, it may hurt them." Said the black man.

The boys looked at each other again.

"If it's for the good, then i'm in." Said Kariff.

"Yeah, me too."

The 4 others smiled at each other.

"Oh yeah introductions." Said the man in the doc suit.

"The name's Raymond Mcmullen." Said the man in the doc suit.

"Mine's James Heller." Said the black guy.

"My name is Dana Mercer."

"And i'm Alex Mercer."

The boys smiled at their allies.

"Good to meet ya." The 4 said.

"Thanks." the boys replied.

"Oh i'm Kariff Wilson." Said the younger boy.

And that left the other one.

"Come on Josh." Kariff said.

"Huh.. that's your name?" Alex Mercer asked.

"Actually... it's smith, Demarey Smith." The boy said.

Outside of the hospital, they were 2 figures on top of a building.

One was a man in a military grade suit, and the other was a woman in a body suit.

"So, looks like the war has gotten some new players." Said the man.

"Yes, i hope they will be entertaining." Said the woman.

* * *

 **OKAY OKAY OKAY.. I GET IT, OH THIS GUY'S DOING A FANFIC ABOUT HIMSELF AND HIS FRIEND OH UHHH LOOK HE SUCKS AT DESCRIBING STUFF, well hey, SHUT UP INFACT IF YOUR SO KNOWLEDGEABLE OF THE GAME CHARACTERS THEN PISS OF ON MY DESCRIPTIONS OF THEM, AND YEAH IT'S ME AND MY FRIEND, SORRY ABOUT IT JUST PISS OFF, ANYWAY GUYS AND GUYS I HOPE YOU WILL SUPPORT ME ON THIS, I WANTED TO DO THIS FOR A LONG TIME, WASN'T A GOOD 1ST CHAPTER I KNOW, NOT ALL 1ST CHAPTERS ARE GOOD,BUT WE WILL GET BETTER IN TIME, ANYWAY THAT'S THE END OF WELL WHAT'S GONNA BE THE NAME OF THE TITLE WELL, PROTOTYPE 3 ALT, YES THAT'S THE NAME, FUCK OFF PLEASE, SORRY ABOUT MY DESCRIBING SKILLS I DO THINGS FROM MEMORY OR INTERACTION, CAUSE THAT WORKS BETTER FOR ME, SO YEAH, THANKS FOR READING, AND I THINK YOU CAN FIND A PIC OF US SOMEWHERE JUST GOOGLE IT, OH AND SORRY IF I HAVE SOMETHING WRONG AND I FIND OUT AFTER I UPLOADI WON'T BE ABLE TO FIX IT CAUSE THE UPDATE CHAPTER THING IS MESSED UP, BUT I DON'T THINK THIS WILL BE A LONG STORY MAYBE 50000+ MAX, AND ABOUT 12 CHAPTERS, CAUSE I HAVE MANY IDEAS BUT THIS MUST BE DONE FOR THEM, BUT THAT'S ABOUT IT FOR NOW THANKS FOR READING AND WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME, BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN.**

 **Starts playing: Inner Universe By orgia( This is our intro)**


	2. Time to fly

**Now it's been awhile since I worked on this, I've been busy with other stories, now I'm back... Um anyway I think this part will be just 13 chapters i'm not too sure how long this whole thing will take.. Warning, there's gonna be things that may not make sense to you so sorry but no more time wasting lets go.**

 **Starts playing: Inner Universe by Orgia**

 **Episode 2: Time to fly**

* * *

They were running, jumping, and gliding all over the rooftops.

"Keep up the pace you 2." Went Alex Mercer.

The 5 prototypes were out and about... on a mission.

Its been a day since Demarey and Kariff became prototypes and so far they have become... better than anything they once were.

They're faster, able to jump higher, run on walls. They're like spider man or something. And don't get started with the weapons.

But there was one problem for them... consuming.

Flashback

Alex mercer stood in front of the 2 boys. He throws 2 dead bodies in front of them.

They blink.

"Time to show you how to consume... you're gonna need to if you wanna survive." Alex said.

He grabs a dead body of a solder and drives his fist through the chest.

Demarey and Kariff go wide eyed.

Then tendrils and cords start eating at the body and soon it's gone.

They blink.

Alex's face then is covered by a red arua and his face changes to the solder's.

The 2 jump back and land on the floor.

Alex's face returned to normal.

"Now you do it."

They blink.

"How?" Demarey said.

"Just punch hard through their body, and soon you'll feel it... go with it."

Demarey and Kariff walked up to the bodies.

They grabbed them by the neck... and.

BAM!

They went wide eyed.

But then felt a sense go off.

The sense caught them off and they jumped back.

Alex blinked.

"Don't deny it you 2."

The sense however soon left. The 2 boys dropped on their knees.

Alex sighed.

Flashback ends

'They gotta push through that.' Alex thought.

Alex looked ahead and soon went wide eyed.

Dana and James soon saw it as well.

They stopped running. Demarey and Kariff noticed and stopped as well.

"Whats going on?" Kariff asked.

The 3 pointed and the 2 boys saw, a dark moldy sky and loads of smoke in the air.

"Not again." Went Alex. He runs.

"Wait Alex." Goes Dana.

The 4 of them run behind him.

Alex soon reaches his destination. He grits his teeth.

The others join him and go wide eyed.

"No way... A hunter." Goes Dana.

A big light pink and red colorish beast was in front of them, it soon stands.

"SHIT A SUPREME!" Goes Heller.

The 3 prototypes activated their powers, the hammerfists.

Demarey and Kariff blinked.

They charged at the beast. It soon screams as wings appear and it flies over them.

The 3 prototypes blinked.

It went for a smash, the 3 jumped but the shock wave knocked them back.

The beast soon eyes the 2 boys.

They stare frozed.

"Guys use your powes!" Goes Alex.

Demarey looks scared. The beast charges.

Kariff feels something inside him, he jumps in front of Demarey and activates, a claw. Kariff soon stabs the beast in the eye.

It yells as it grabs Kariff.

Demarey flinches, he grits his teeth and glares harshly. He jumps over the beast, he feels it.

"LET MY FRIEND GOOOO!"

His right arm is turned into a blade, he cuts off the beasts left arm.

It screams.

"IT'S WEAKEN, CONSUME IT NOW!"

Alex, Dana and Heller rushes.

Demarey helps up Kariff they look at the 3... and take a deep breath. They rush.

Soon all 5 drive through the beast and start consuming it... in time it's collected and it's down.

The 5 took a breath.

"Ha, ha, well done." Went Alex. He looks at Demarey and Kariff.

"Especially you 2."

Demarey and Kariff smile.

Heller placed his hand on Kariff shoulder.

Heller gave him a smile.

Kariff blinked.

Meanwhile

"Should we had send it out?" Went a man.

A woman smirks.

"Yes."

Back with the prototypes

"Right, you 2 still have a long way to go." Alex said.

"Especially you." Alex points to Demarey/

He sighs.

"Yes sensei." Demarey goes.

Alex raises an eyebrow.

'Sensei..' He thinks.

"Um guys." Goes Dana.

The 4 look at her. She points.

They look up and see on a building. Another hunter, supreme.

"Another?!" Goes Heller.

But they soon see it charging up.. wait charging up.

Electricity surrounds the hunter, it opens it's mouth.

"FUCK!" Goes Alex.

The beast fires a blast.

The 5 soon go up in the air.

A few seconds later. They blink.

They look behind them and sees wings...They're flying.

"That hunter must have carried a mutation." Alex said.

The 5 look at the hunter.

"Let's do this." Goes Alex.

2 people are looking at the fight from a distance.

"They are impressive... mother?" Goes the man.

The woman looks at the group, but Alex and Demarey stand out more.

"I'm gonna enjoy this."

The hunter was weaken. The ability of flight has given them the advantage.

The beast couldn't keep up.

The 5 went and charged and drove through the beast.

Soon they consume it and break off it's body.

They all soon sigh.

Alex look at Demarey, he's on his knees, Kariff and him fist bump.

Alex smile, he looked at James.

"We should get back, it doesn't look like there's anything here." Dana said.

They looked at her. They nodded and they flew off.

At their base on the east side of Manhattan.

"James, I think you should train Kariff."Alex said as the 2 stood outside.

James blinked.

"Why?"

"He might learn better from you and... I see something in Demarey."

James raised an eyebrow.

"Think hes..."

Alex shrugged.

"Only time will tell."

Meanwhile.

"They are all sent out mother." A man said as he gets on his knees.

"Good Pariah..."

The woman looks out from a building over in the west side of Manhattan.

"This place, no the world will fall to Elizabeth Green." She goes.

* * *

 **THIS WAS SHORT FOR A REASON, I HAVE BEEN GONE AND I AM IN A RUSH... I kind of put these guys in a story of mine so yeah, anyway this will be more than 12.. maybe 20-30 or more idk but one thing for sure it's gonna be a lot longer. SO ANYWAY THATS THE END OF THIS EPISODE OF PROTOTYPE 3 ALT I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, YEAH I GOT THE WHOLE STORY FIGURED OUT... BUT WE'RE NOT THERE YET SO UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN... AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING.**

 **STARTS PLAYING EITHER: Distance (Naruto shippuden eng version) or Duel of the fates**

 **I'M TRYING TO FIND A GOOD ENDING THEME**


	3. Mother

**NOW I KNOW YA GONNA BE CONFUSED ABOUT THIS BUT HEY FANFICTION, NOT EVERYTHING IS GONNA MAKE SENSE, NOW I DID ALL THE WEB OF INTRUGE OF PROTOTYPE ON 360 BUT I DON'T HAVE A WORKING POWER BRICK SO UNLUCKY BUT I'M GONNA TRY AND BE AS CLOSE TO MAKING SENSE WITH THE GAMES AS BEST AS I CAN. LETS DO THIS.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: INNER UNIVERSE BY ORIGA**

 **EPISODE 3: Mother**

* * *

The 4 adults couldn't believe their eyes.

Kariff watched impressively as Demarey swung around a lightsaber... wait what.

"So... you made a real lightsaber..." Went Dana.

Demarey nods with a smile.

"How?" Went Heller.

"I don't know...it just came to me..." Demarey said.

Alex placed his right on his chin.

'This is interesting.' He thinks.

"Well I've made a few others for you guys... but they're all blue.."

The 3 prototypes blinked.

"Thanks.."

The boy smiled as he puts away the white blade to his side.

A few minutes later.

"So, less than a month till that meeting." Alex said to Raymond.

"Yes, hopefully it goes well and we're not branded as traitors."

"Well... we can still call them out." Alex said. Raymond blinked.

"Ah... I don't think that's a good move."

Alex blinked.

"If we do that the U.S may be consider a more deadly threat... but I see why..."

Alex stood up and left the office.

He's now outside.

He turns and looks at Demarey.

"From today on... I will train you Demarey."

The boy blushes.

"Really?"

Alex nods.

Demarey goes and hugs him.

"Um, Demarey..."

Demarey goes wide eyed. He jumps back.

"Sorry sensei."

Alex sighs.

"Right lets begin, sit down." Alex goes as he sits on the ground and crosses his legs, Demarey does the same.

"I'm gonna teach you of the hive mind."

Demarey blinks.

"The..hive mind..."

"It's an ability that connects all prototypes, and it's useful for picking out the innocent from us... look at my eyes."

Demarey watched as his eyes turned a glowing yellow.

Demarey blinked.

"Search deep inside your self, you'll find it..."

Demarey soon closed his eyes... nothing... wait a minute...

"wait... this...what..."

Demarey snaps his eyes open and they are yellow.

"Well done, you learn quick... now time to show you around the hive mind... meditate with it."

"...What..."

"Meditate..."

"What Master I..."

"Just do it, you'll see... besides aren't you supposed to follow my orders as my apprentice."

Demarey blinked. He sighs and starts to meditate.

'I don't feel any different.' He goes in his mind.

'Oh really.' Goes Alex.

'YAAAA MASTER!?' Demarey goes.

Demarey soon looks around an sees a void of flashing red and yellow around him, he looks forward and sees Alex.

'Master... what...'

'This is the hive mind, one comes here to think and learn about this... especially me.'

'Master.'

'But enough time wasting, you're in the hive mind, that's a start.'

'Master... how do I leave...'

'Just stop meditating... but not yet, there's still much to do.'

An hour later.

Demarey and Alex have been sitting crossed legged in the hive mind, Alex educated and watched as Demarey took what he learned and made use of it all.

'Time for us to exit, there's other things I must train you on.' Alex went. Demarey nodded.

Soon they opened their eyes, and they were normal.

They both stood up.

"Come, there's much to teach you."

"Yes master."

Alex sighed.

The next day

The boys entered the building and saw the 3 prototypes waiting.

"Masters." They bowed.

Dana blinked.

"Masters?" She went.

The 2 smirked.

Then came Raymond.

"We got a problem." he said.

They look at him.

"There's an attack going on in times square, it's clearly the virus, many people are evacuated but there's still some trapped."

Alex nodded. He looked at the 4 behind him.

They nod.

"Let's move."

The 5 exited the building and flew into times square.

Many screams and shouts were heard as people ran for their lives.

The 5 soon spots multiple hunters, a few leaders and a supreme.

They ready their proto blades.

"Come on Guys, we can do this." Alex said.

"Yeah!" The others went.

They charge in.

Alex goes straight for the supreme hunter.

Dana and Heller goes for the leaders and Demarey and Kariff handle the regulars.

"Yaaa!" Goes Alex as he sliced at it's mid section.

The supreme tried to smash its fist down hard on to Alex, but he was way faster.

Dana jumped and rolled around the leaders and sliced on their limbs, so did Heller.

Demarey and Kariff were surrounded but weren't breaking a sweat.

A hunter comes at Kariff, he turns his left into a hammerfist and smashes it's head in.

Demarey jumps high up and slams into the ground with a forceful shake. He soon slices up the hunters.

The fight goes on for 5 minutes.

2 people are looking down at the scene from the game stop billboard.

"It's time." a girl goes.

The supreme leader screams as Alex drives his claws into it's chest.

"TIME TO DIE FUCKER!"

He turns his right into a blade, jumps off the supreme and slashes through it.

He consumes it.

And sees something... horrible.

"No..." he goes.

He looks at the others. Dana and Heller are helping Demarey and Kariff clear out the rest of the hunters.

He soon jumps down and joins them.

Soon the hunters are gone.

"Well done guys." Alex said. They all smile.

"Indeed." Goes a voice.

The blood leaves Alex's face.

"No... that's not true..." Alex goes.

"Um... Master?" Goes Kariff.

"Sensei..." Demarey says.

Dana and Heller go wide eyed.

"That's impossible."

Alex turns around.

He goes wide eyed.

Standing in front of them were 2 people, one man in a military grade suit, the other a woman with red orange hair with green eyes in a darken latex like suit.

"Pariah..."Goes James.

"Hello James."

Alex grits his teeth, soon does Dana and Heller.

"Um... what's going on?" Goes Demarey.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Mercer." Goes the woman.

"Indeed... Elizabeth."

Starts playing: Duel of the fates

A smile appears on Elizabeth's face.

"I must say I am impressed, it's not every day I see a group of 5 like you do what you have done in such a short amount of time. She goes.

She looks at Demarey.

"Especially... him." She goes.

The boy blinks.

The 3 prototypes got their powers ready.

Green smirks.

"Don't be foolish." She goes.

Demarey and Kariff follow their masters examples.

Green sighs.

"Fine... you'll all die here."

The 5 charge at her, but Pariah rushes them.

He soon clashes with heller who drives a hard right into his face, he gets knocked back.

Green rolls her eyes.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO TRAIN... Looks like we're fighting early." She says.

They rush her.

She bring her hands back and pushes them forward, they get knocked back.

"Whoa... was that a force push...?" Goes Kariff.

James and Dana rush her. She sees their attack.

She ducks then punches their guts. She then grabs Heller by the neck and throws him hard into a building.

She grabs Dana by the hair and does the same thing.

She looks at The remaining 3.

Kariff rushes her.

"NO KARIFF!" Goes Alex.

He goes for a right, she ducks under and knees him.

She then grabs his neck and throws him past Demarey and Alex and into a car.

The 2 glare at her.

"HOW, HOW ARE YOU HERE?!"

Green smirked.

"A woman has her ways." She goes.

"You're no woman." He says.

"Oh you're hurting my feelings Alex."

He grits his teeth.

Demarey looks at Alex, he looks at him, they nod and rush her.

She smirks and readies her right blade.

The 2 slash, she blocks both their blades with hers.

She pushes the blades back. She slashes forward.

Demarey jumps over her and Alex ducks.

She turns.

Demarey rushes and tries a slash, she ducks and knees him in the gut.

"NO DEMAREY."

Alex quickly rushes and kicks Green in the face, she stumbles back.

She smiles.

She then rushes him with a muscle mass punch. He ducks.

They glare at each other.

They rush.

They clash their blades back and forth.

Demarey watches as Alex and Elizabeth clash their blades back and forth. It looks like Alex is getting the upper hand.

Alex gets green on her back foot.

He slashes horizontal, she ducks, he slashes downward, she sidesteps. Back and forth.

"You have gotten better." She said.

"Hmph and you haven't."

The blades clash and lock.

"On the contrary, i'm sure you'll find those words to be false."

"Oh really?"

Green smirks.

"Really."

They break off and green rushes quickly, so fast it caught Alex off guard.

She slashes quickly and effectively at the man. Now Alex is on his back foot.

"Shit."

"HA, TOLD YA."

She slashes horizontal, he blocks it, she goes up, he blocks down, she pushes up and gives a hard kick into his gut, he's knocked back and lands on the ground.

She smirks. Soon the others stand behind Alex, and she's join with Pariah.

He stands up.

Green starts laughing.

Alex grits his teeth, they won't lose here... they can't.

"I can't lose, damn it."

His body starts giving off a glow.

Green and the others blink.

"I WON'T, DAMN IT I WOOOOOON'T!"

His body gets covered in an aura and soon his eyes become the dna strand symbol.

"What the hell?!" Goes Green.

"I WILL NOT FALL."

His right hand starts glowing, and soon electricity surrounds it. Then it's a red ball of energy.

"Bro?!"

"Alex?"

"Master?"

"Sensei...?"

Green and Pariah go wide eyed.

Alex takes his arm back.

"EXPLOSIVE WAVE!"

He soon fires the energy wave and soon the 2 are engulfed it in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Soon the blast is gone and so are they.

Alex breathes heavy.

He looks at his right.

"The hell... was that..."

Alex falls over.

"Hey!" The others go.

Song ends

A few hours later

Alex shot up from the bed and looked around.

The base.

"What... did I..." he goes.

"Ah Mercer you're up." Went Raymond.

Alex looked at the man.

"Raymond... did.."

"Everyone is here, you know I've checked you and the others blood after what they told me you did in times square... Alex... you've made the breakthrough of the virus."

"What?"

"You've evolved, your critical mass has been charged... I don't know how to say it.. but you've became a super prototype."

Alex blinked.

"And the others have that ability... but have yet to unlock it."

Alex sighs.

"I see, well might as well see them." Alex goes as he exit the room.

He walks out and sees them waiting. He smiles.

"Everyone things are gonna get more serious, so as long as we got one another's backs we'll be fine." Alex said.

They gave a thumbs up.

Meanwhile.

She walked around the building with a smile.

"Good to be back." She said.

"Hmm, if we didn't ride the current we probably might be dead, dead." Went a man.

"Pariah, dear." Went the woman.

"Forgive me mother." Pariah said.

"No, no, you're alright, just... train. now!" She went.

He nodded.

Green then turned around and looked out through the building window.

"I'm not done yet." She goes with a smirk.

* * *

 **I KNOW I KNOW, i'm sorry everyone I'm just rushing and shit I apologize but you lot deserve the explaining... The electric charged hunter had a mutation that gave it the ability to charge energy, hence the explosive wave, and the super prototype was also cause of the mutation (basic as in that's what were going with) but in order to access it, you must break your critical mass limit. Now the explosive wave is a devastator but unlike the others it's can be done in and out of Critical mass mode, just not right now for them, anyway that the end of this episode i'd like to thank you for watching now or sometime in the future, and I will see you in the next episode but until then, until then.**

 **Starts playing: Distance (Naruto shippuden theme, English youtube version)**


	4. Mother's influence

**ELLO EVERYONE ANOTHER CHAPTER YAY, OR EPISODE, it doesn't matter what matters is how i'm gonna do everything, well lets find out.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Inner Universe by Orgia (RIP :( )**

 **Episode 4: Mother's influence**

* * *

It has been weeks since they last been in new York. Demarey and Kariff get off the helicopter and walk into the hospital... Wait.

They got inside and it looks less gloomy and more like a base of sorts.

"Master Mercer, Master Heller." Goes Demarey as 2 figures emerged from the left.

"Ah you guys are here, good there's no time to waste." Goes Alex. Demarey and Kariff blink.

Soon the group enters a room with 5 chairs in a circle.

"Right lad have a seat, we got a big problem." Goes Alex.

Meanwhile

She landed on the building where he stood, where it all began again.

She sighs.

"Do you know the plan Pariah?" She goes.

"Yes Mother."

"Good."

She looks ahead and smiles.

"It's time."

Back with the prototypes.

"So Green's alive?" Goes Kariff. Alex nods.

"But how, didn't you destroy her?" Goes Demarey.

Alex sighs.

"I thought I did, guess I messed up."

Dana places a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Anyway we got other news besides that." Goes James.

Demarey and Kariff blinked.

"Oh right, we're forming an organization." Goes Alex.

"What?" Goes the 2 boys.

"Yep, our name's gonna be pro." Goes Dana.

"So... what is our goal?" Goes Demarey.

Alex looked at the boy.

"Unity, democracy for prototypes and non prototypes." Alex goes.

Demarey and Kariff smiled.

"But that's for later, now we gotta get over to the Gentex building near Chinatown, we've been seeing lots of activity showing signs of prototype influence.. and it ain't ours." James goes.

The 5 of them stood up.

"I suggest you go get ready we head out in an hour." Alex said. The 2 boys nodded.

30 minutes later.

Demarey was in his section of the building, working on his next lightsaber... it troubled him.

"Why is this the color?" He goes. Demarey grabs the hilt and turns on the blade... the color is black.

"I thought I'd get blue or white again... maybe it's nothing.." He says as he puts it in his holder. He soon looks in a mirror.

His clothing is a black sweat suit, with white lines on the sides, the sweat suit wasn't plastic like it was more like wool.

The boy sighed.

30 more minutes later

Alex, Dana and Heller stood outside ready to move.

Soon came out Demarey and Kariff. Kariff was in black pants and a grey jacket.

"Right you guys ready?" Goes Alex. The group nodded.

They soon flew off to the gentex building.

It took them over a minute, and once they arrived the suspicions were true, hunters and leaders attacking the place people screaming their heads off trying to escape.

The 5 landed and they all activated their powers. Alex claws, James hammerfist, Dana Whipfist, Kariff musclemass, Demarey blade.

They went to work.

A man in military outfit smiled, it was working perfectly.

Soon he jumped down from a building and cause a huge crash. The prototypes stopped fighting. They looked and grit their teeth,

"Pariah!" Goes Heller and Alex. Pariah laughed.

"Did ya miss me?!" He goes.

Alex, Dana, James and Kariff stepped forward, Demarey glared intensely.

Then disaster struck.

"WAIT?!" Goes Alex. The advancing prototypes stopped and looked at him.

"Where's. ELIZABETH?!" Goes Alex. James, Dana, Kariff blinked and looked at Pariah who had a smirk.

Alex glared tightly.. then.

"SHIT!" He goes.

He turns and sees Demarey blinking.

"DEMAREY!" He goes.

"Huh?"

A figure appears behind him.

"Hello my child." Goes a voice.

Demarey goes wide eyed as he turns around, a nightmare come true.

Elizabeth Green knees him in the gut hard, he drops like a stone.

"That,,, was... too... much.." He goes.

"NO!" Goes Alex.

Alex tried to reach the boy, but Pariah jumped in front of him.

Green picked Demarey up on her shoulders, her wings soon expanded.

"Well, I best get home and raise my young." She says. She soon takes off.

"NO DAMN IT!" Alex expand his wings, but soon a blast comes his and the others way, they jump out the way. They look, it's Pariah.

He just glares at them. Then takes off.

Dana and James grit their teeth. Kariff drops to his knees. Alex stands in defeat.

"Josh..." Kariff goes showing his sadness.

Heller walks up to him.

"We'll find him." Kariff.

An hour later.

He looks around, this building... is different.

"Where am I?" He goes.

"You're home, son." Goes a voice.

Demarey looks above and sees on another floor, Elizabeth Green.

He grits his teeth.

"I do not wish to fight you, I only want to teach you my dear." She says.

Demarey blinks.

"Teach?" He goes.

Elizabeth jumps down.

"Yes, Demarey."

"How do you know my name?!"

Green chuckled.

"I know the name of all my children."

"All... your... Children." He goes.

"You don't know?" She goes.

Back at the hospital.

"This is bad, really bad." Goes Dana.

Alex leaned against the main medical side of the hospital.

James stood tapping his foot. Kariff looked at everyone of them.

"Masters, may I ask something?" He goes. They all look at him.

They nod.

"Who's Elizabeth Green?" He goes.

Elizabeth Green smiled as she pat the head of the boy in front of her.

"I, am the 1st prototype, every single prototype after me is my spawn, the virus in you originated from Me, therefore I am Mother to all prototypes." She says.

Demarey looked shocked.

"But why... are you damaging the city and attack my sensei and the others...?"

Elizabeth sighed.

"Care to walk with me?" She says.

Demarey knew he couldn't say no.

They walked down a corridor of the building.

"To put it simply they are trying to stop me from creating the perfect place for prototypes to thrive." She says.

Demarey looks at her.

"What about the non ones?"

"What about them?"

"Well, we can't just go and kill every non prototype if that's what your suggesting?" He goes.

Green stops walking.

"You have much to learn." She says.

"No mother, I think you do." He goes.

She looks at him.

"Oh really."

"I don't know of your past but maybe your future can be improved." He says.

Green starts laughing.

"I'm serious mother, do you honestly think there's nothing but pure hatred for us in the world."

"Ha, of course because we're perfect."

"But we're not, we still have the ability to think, feel, and be just like all the non prototypes, sure our bodies are different now but we're living... beside what if they drop a nuke on you."

Green blinked, then thought about it.

She glared at the boy.

"Go on."

He smiled.

Kariff crossed his arms in the chair, his best friend was caught by the mother of all prototypes.

"Why... why Josh?" He goes.

The 3 look at one another.

"He may be the chosen one."

Kariff looks at them.

"What?"

Green couldn't believe this boy, the compassion and talk of peace that came from his mouth, it was... refreshing.

'This boy... he is different... maybe...' She thinks.

"Um Mother?" He goes.

Green goes wide eyed. He just said mother.

"Yes, my child."

"Were you... listening?"

She blinks.

"Yes, but I have to tell you such goals can't be reached."

"Don't say that, maybe it can." He goes.

Green chuckles.

"You ever heard of Blackwatch?"

Demarey raises an eyebrow.

"No."

"I figured, they're a government run military group determined to maintain your gift." She goes.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"By any means necessary, even taking lives in the process."

Demarey goes wide eyed, what type of government would keep funding such a group... wait.

"That's terrible."

"Yes, but your country did this."

"What?!"

"You're government made this virus decades ago back in the 60's... ever heard of Hope, Idaho?"

Demarey shakes his head.

"Well, that was the testing site for the virus, sadly it was too much... thus near the end of the decade... they destroyed the place, and the test subjects." She said.

Demarey raised an eyebrow.

"Test... subjects..?"

"Yes, but not animals... but... people."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes... luckily I escaped, and soon I found my spawn... Pariah... however years after my escape I was capture and trapped in the gentex building you and your friends saw earlier, I was there for a while..." She clutches her right fist. "A long while... till Mercer freed me."

Demarey just stared at the woman, he started to feel bad, not only because of those people, but also because of what Green had became because of them.

He looked to his right.

"So Alex freed you... what happened.."

Green sighed.

"I want revenge after so long of being their prisoner, once Alex freed me I was more focused in payback than anything. Sadly I felt he was in the way, but hoped he would come around... he was special... and he proved it, when he took down me and Pariah."

Demarey blinked. More respect for his teacher.

"But soon after Heller and Alex's sister would come into play and I would soon return... sadly my payback then failed and now here we are, with you and Kariff."

Demarey made a dumbfounded look, but it soon went away.

"Now then Child it's time you learned, your destiny." She said.

Demarey took a step back, but bumped into someone, it was Pariah.

"No where to go." He said.

Demarey looked at the 2 helplessly, he was scared.

He quickly grabbed the hilt from his side.

Green chuckled.

"What's a toy gonna do?"

"This isn't a toy it's the real thing."

Green and Pariah blinked.

"Really, care to show." She goes.

Demarey raises an eyebrow but soon activates the lightsaber, he sees something next to him, a breaking chair, and slashes it. It splits in 2.

Green and Pariah smile.

"Wow, did you make it yourself?" She goes. He nods.

'Care to make us some?" Goes Pariah. Green puts her hand in his face.

"Sure." Demarey goes.

Kariff stood in wait.

"The, chosen, one?" He goes.

"The chosen one was what we found while in the hive mind, it would be a prototype who would help bring peace for prototypes and Non prototypes and promote unity for us all." Alex goes.

"Well doesn't that make us the chosen ones?" Kariff goes.

The 3 prototypes blinked.

"What?" Goes Dana.

"We're trying to bring democracy and peace for prototypes and Non prototypes, so maybe we are the chosen one or ones." He goes.

"Kariff, there's more to the chosen one than you think, not only can the one bring unity, but is also powerful, to say we're all the chosen one is.. not possible." James goes.

Alex placed his right on his chin in thought.

"Maybe Kariff is right." Alex goes. Heller and Dana look at him.

"If Pro is a success than it proves we're all the chosen one, and who says we're not powerful." Alex goes.

Heller blinks. Dana nods her head.

"So, looks like Kariff here has taught us something." Goes Alex.

"But now we gotta find where Demarey is." Kariff went.

Then steps in Raymond.

"Ah there you guys are."

They look at the doctor.

"I've been checking the possibility of Pro becoming a success, and from how I see it, there's high chance, and we could get government help."

"Really?"

Ray nods.

It was now evening time.

The prototypes looked at the groups of people who gathered around a certain zone. Ground Zero.

"May those souls rest in peace." Alex goes. The 4 next to him nod.

"And... lets hope nothing worse happens."

Unable to be seen 3 people on another building were watching.

"After 10 years peace has arrived for those souls." Goes Demarey. Green looks at him while Pariah just looks at the people below.

It was now nighttime.

Green looked at Demarey in the middle of the room, in the hive mind. She never seen such commitment since... Alex.

A smile appeared as she twirled her hilt.

"You're the chosen one, aren't you?" She goes.

Demarey exits the hive mind and looks at her.

"The what?"

"You're supposed to bring unity for all prototypes, I must say I still think it's me however every time I see you I begin to doubt myself."

Demarey blinks.

"A prototypes doesn't need rest, but it's nice to." She goes.

Demarey stands up.

"You're not as scary as I once saw you." He goes.

"What?!"

"You did at 1st, but I see... something else, a girl who's be hurt and tormented, not able to live her life the way she hoped and now your acting on revenge."

"Hmph, watch your words, for they may get you killed." Green says as she walks out the room.

The next day 11 am.

Green walks into a room filled with what looks like pods.

"Welcome to the what I call the hive hold, this is where I hatch my hunters as they are called, and where prototypes... well lets say it acts as a lesson."

"What?"

"If a prototype gets trapped in these they will try and fight against it, advice don't... this is to be embraced, like the hive mind." Green pats Demarey on his back.

She leads him into one.

"Remember my child, you're learning, you may not like it, but don't fight against the hold..."

Demarey blinks.

"What if I don't like it, will it kill me?"

Green sighs.

"No, in you go."

Demarey settles inside it and soon felt it's grip tight on him, it was rough, he couldn't let take over however he fought with it, not against it.

Soon the hive mind opened up to him, and soon he saw images of times past.

The grip of the pod was no longer as tight.

'This,, is... different.'

A tank and a Apc arrive in front of the building.

Outsteps a white man in a military outfit.

"General Sidious, our men are ready to advance." Goes a man in a black military helmet and suit.

"Perfect, blast it."

Elizabeth watched as Demarey was in the pod. Her eyes widen at the sight in front of her.

"He's using his mind, not his body."

Whenever someone didn't like anything, they used action for they speak louder than words, but it looks like this time, words are working.

"You are the one..." Green soon shook her head.

Then

BOOM!

A swarm of blackwatch solders burst in.

Green and Pariah soon ran to the front and saw a deadly tank in front of them.

"Shit." She went.

BOOM!

His mind was focus so heavily on proving this lesson wrong.

'There is hope.' He thinks.

Soon a squad found the room, they looked around their masks hiding their face.

They soon look and see Demarey in the pod.

"Huh, right boys go to town."

The hive mind soon showed an image to Demarey, it looks like the room.

"What... wait are those... what are they."

"Blast him."

Soon a barrage of bullets rained down on the boy.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" He goes.

Pariah and Green rolled out the way of another blast.

Green goes wide eyed. She hears screams.

"Demarey." She goes.

Images appeared of more and more evil, Demarey couldn't take this.

Green grit her teeth.

"You will pay."

A flow of energy soon arrives on her right hand.

"EXPLOSIVE WAVE!" She goes.

Soon an energy blast over takes the tank and blows it up.

"FALLBACK!" Goes one of the solders.

"Pariah, stay on them." She said.

Pariah nods.

Green rushes to the pod room and sees bodies, dead on the ground. She looks and sees a boy, giving off a deadly aura.

Demarey screams as he falls to his knees.

She sighs.

"It's time."

It was now 12 n.

In time square a group of trouble makers were walking down the street.

A sound soon came from an alleyway.

The group stops and looks and sees a boy walking, but moving kind of weak.

The group smiled.

"Ey, little boy, you lost." The leader goes with his 2 dudes and 3 girls walking behind him.

The boy dropped to his knees.

Kariff, Alex, Dana and Heller were on top of the roof of the hospital.

"Demarey..." Kariff says.

"Hey, we're gonna find him alright Kariff." Goes Alex.

Then comes Ray.

"Guys, we got a problem." Goes Ray.

The 4 of them look at the man.

"What?"

The man gets one knee.

"You're in our territory little man, so you go by our rules." Goes the man.

The guys and girls chuckle. The boy didn't respond.

"HEY, YOU LISTENING?"

"Show this boy what's up." Goes one of the girls.

The man smirked and got out a knife.

The boy lifted his head.

"You. Shall. All. Perish."

The man blinks, then.

"GU!"

The eyes of the group goes wide eyed as the man was consumed by the boy, he looked at the others with a deadly smirk.

"You're dead."

He grabs a hilt on his side and out comes a black blade.

They all screamed. The ones walking past the alleyway soon saw something come out... then panic spreads all over.

* * *

 **Well how about that well that's the end of episode 4 of Prototype 3 alt i'd like to thank you for reading now or sometime in the future and I will see you in the next episode but until then, until then.**

 **Starts playing: Distance (Naruto shippuden, dubbed youtube version)**


	5. I'll go the distance

**YOOO ANOTHER CHAPTER I AM EXCITED, I HOPE YOU LOT ARE... Now i'm thinking of a qna at the end of the story but for now i'm not sure, maybe maybe not we'll see, anyway let's go.**

 **Starts playing: Inner Universe by Orgia**

 **Episode 5: I'll go the distance**

* * *

The 4 prototypes flew as quick as they could, they can see smoke... so much smoke.

"Damn Green." Goes Alex.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM

Explosions cover the area.

"You guys think Demarey could be there?" Goes Kariff.

They look at the lad.

BOOM

"Let's move!" Goes Alex.

Everyone tried running, but no use, more and more people kept dying.

"FIRE!"

Police units were keeping the public safe, while Blackwatch handled the threat.

"SHIT, IT'S TOO GAAAAAAHH!"

"WE NEED MORE MEEEE AAG!"

A devilish smirk is on the killer.

"I'll slaughter you all... hahahaha!"

The prototypes soon land and sees the chaos. Building ruined, streets damaged... and the smell of death.

"Whoever did this... is a killer no doubt." Goes Alex.

He smirked, he smiled, he laughed.

"KILL IT!"

His grin goes wicked.

"Omae wa, mou shindeiru."

BOOM!

The prototypes run fast, soon they arrive at time square, so.. much... blood.

Kariff drops onto his knees.

"What... could have..."

"Please don't hurt us."

The prototypes look and see a family of 5. And a figure in front of them.

They were crying.

"Please, we beg, please don't kill my family, you can take me, just leave my wife and kids alone." Went the man.

The figure just stared.

"I was never gonna kill you anyway." Went the figure.

The prototypes go wide eyed.

'You, you weren't."

The figure shook his head.

Then hands something to the man.

"It sucks to lose something special... remember this." Went the figure. The family nodded.

"Run, NOW!"

They bolted.

"No...way..." Goes Kariff.

The figured turned and looked.

"If it isn't my old comrades."

Alex couldn't believe his eyes.

"De...Demarey... what have you done?"

"Apart from killing around 50 to... 90 thousand people... not much."

They jump, how could he say that so... normally.

"Demarey..." Alex couldn't talk.

"Josh, the fuck is this... why are you doing this?!"

Demarey looks at his old friend.

"For the future of the prototypes."

"Josh..."

"I have much to do... so... if you're not with me... then you're my enemy." He goes.

They grit their teeth.

"Josh... you can't be serious."

"I am."

They look at one another.

"Josh..."

"We'll do what we must." Goes Dana and Heller.

Alex and Kariff look at them.

"You will try."

Demarey quickly got his lightsaber out. The black flashes greatly. Soon Dana and Heller gets theirs out, blue flashing along side.

Alex and Kariff look at one another. They nod. They get out theirs.

Demarey smirks.

He rushes them.

"HA!" Dana and James rush the boy.

Demarey quickly jumps over them. He dive kicks heller into a building.

And slashes at Dana. Their blades lock.

He smirks, he breaks off and quickly kicks her in the face, he uses a whipfist and smashes her into the ground, then tosses her away.

He looks at Alex and Kariff.

"When I was still with you all, I was still a student now it has changed and now I am a lone piece of perfection." He goes.

Kariff grits his teeth.

"Josh wake up, this isn't you."

"You are unwise to underestimate me."

Demarey kicks Kariff hard in the face. Kariff flies into a car.

He looks at Alex.

They rush, their blades clash.

Kariff gets off the building and sees the fight.

Alex slashes vertical at Demarey who jumped back to dodge and quickly got on Alex again with a series of slashes.

"Damn it josh." Goes Kariff.

Alex was on his back foot, he was wide eyed.

"He's strong... really strong."

Demarey kicked Alex in his gut, then kicked upwards. He attempted a round house. Alex ducked. The 2 would lock eyes.

"EXPLOSIVE WAVE!"

Demarey turns and sees 2 energy waves coming for him. They connect and he goes into a building.

Alex look at Dana and Heller. Kariff gets off and rejoins them. He blinks as he notices, they're in super prototype mode.

"Hey." Goes Kariff.

BOOM!

The 4 look and see Demarey coming out with ripped clothes... hold on... what's that under him.

"Hey... is that a suit."

Demarey glares at them, gritting his teeth.

"GREAT SO NOW I'M DOWN TO THIS!"

Demarey takes off the ripped sweat pants and jacket to reveal white pants with a white vest but a black undershirt.

Like king's from King of fighters

Demarey glares harshly at them.

"YA!"

Elizabeth and Pariah look on the scene from above.

"Well well, that was better than expected huh mother?" Goes Pariah.

Green is silent.

They go at it again. Dana and Demarey clashes they blades as the others prepare to rush.

Demarey smirks as he side steps, throwing Dana off her balance and kicks her into a billboard.

James rushed him from behind, Demarey side stepped and kneed him hard. He did a back flip kick, and then drop kicked him.

Demarey looks at Alex and Kariff.

"Demarey... YA!"

Alex goes Super prototype.

Demarey smirks.

They rush one another, their blades clashing back and forth, Kariff grits his teeth.

Up and down, left and right they go with their blades. Soon they clash and break off.

Alex looks directly at Demarey's eyes.

"I have failed you Demarey, I have failed you."

"GGGRRR, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THE NON PROTOTYPES WERE PLOTTING TO TAKE OVER!"

Alex blink.

"Take over?"

"They're trying to kill us, don't you see.. this is why Mother is our savoir."

Kariff goes wide eyed.

It's all Green's fault.

"DEMAREY, ELIZABETH GREEN IS EVIL!"

"FROM MY POINT OF VIEW THE NON PROTOTYPES ARE EVIL?!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY!"

Demarey glares at Alex.

"Gaa!"

Demarey knees him in the gut. Demarey then drop kicked him into a cop car. Demarey glares daggers.

"This is the end of this... my master!"

Kariff clenched his fists... she did this... she ruined him... she killed his friend and made this demon.

"JOOOOOOSSSSHH!"

Demarey turns to see an aura around Kariff, soon.

BOOM!

The 4 prototypes watched as Kariff eyes had the dna helix strand symbol on them.

Demarey grit his teeth.

"A super prototype... YOU!?" He goes.

Kariff retracted his lightsaber. Demarey smirked and did the same.

"If you think this will change anything... you are wrong."

Kariff glares at his best friend.

"Josh... i'm waking you up, NOW!"

With a burst, Kariff rushes Demarey.

Kariff knees him in the gut, and give a upper cut. He grabs his leg and throws him into another building.

Demarey quickly rushes back and the 2 began to trade blows back and forth.

The 3 watching prototypes looked in surprise.

"Well done Kariff." Goes James.

"Grr, how are you keeping up, GAH!" Goes Demarey as Kariff knees him in the face. Kariff then smashed a double ax handle on his head and Demarey crashes into the ground.

Demarey looks up.

Demarey's anger begins to over take him.

"DAMN YOU, I CAN'T BE BESTED HERE!"

Demarey whip fist grabs a car and throws it at Kariff, Kariff moves to the side to dodge, only for Demarey to knee him in the gut.

He then did an air back flip kick to Kariff and began to unload kicks onto him.

Demarey laughs like crazy, then Kariff blocks his right kick with his forearm.

"DAMN!"

Kariff smirks. They break off one another.

Kariff looks deeply at his friend.

"Josh... stop... please come to your senses."

"GRRRRRR, I'M NOT GONNA STAND AND LISTEN TO YOU SO YOU CAN KILL ME WITH MY GUARD DOWN!"

"JOSH YOU'RE LIKE MY BROTHER, WHY WOULD I KILL YOU?!"

"Because... I... am the chosen one..."

The 4 prototypes blink.

"Josh... you can't trust Green, wake up... snap out of it.!"

Demarey grits his teeth.

"GGGGGGRRRRAAAAAA!"

Soon an aura surrounds Demarey, he soon aims his palms and tendrils come out.

Kariff jumps over them and kicks him in the face.

Demarey does a back flip.

"GGGGRRRR, I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

Demarey gets out his protoblade.

Kariff shakes his head, he can't kill Demarey he can't.

Soon the others join him.

Demarey grits his teeth as tears fall.

"NO, NO I CAN'T LOSE!"

Soon Demarey smashes his fists into the ground and loads of spikes arise.

They all grit their teeth.

"THIS WORLD WILL BE BATHED IN IT'S OWN BLOOD!"

"...Josh.."

"Omae wa Moe shindeiru... you're already dead!"

Kariff couldn't kill, he just couldn't, there has to be someway, anyway to snap his friend back into reality. Then.

"That song."

Flashback.

"You are my friend aah, do you remember me." Demarey goes as he sits with his legs crossed.

"So, someone's getting into Song writing now?" Goes Kariff. Demarey blinks as he looks behind him.

Kariff looks and sees some papers.

"What are these?"

"HEY!"

Flashback ends

Demarey walked closer to them, ready to go to war once more.

Kariff took a breath, he had to tried.

"Josh... i'll go the distance." He goes.

Demarey gets ready to strike.. then.

STARTS PLAYING: DISTANCE

Kariff: You are my friend, aha do you remember me, and the dreams that we have carried from long ago?

Demarey blinks.

Kariff: You are my dream, ah. Our journey's begun and we will run along this Whoa get ready it's time to go!

The prototypes soon look at Kariff then at the Demarey.

Kariff: Everyday, I wake up to a shining day we're always singing you look to the sun and smile.

Demarey's eyes go normal.

Kariff: But we'll say, goodbye to all the funny days. To be the future, i'll dash to go for the world that I dream of.

The prototypes soon go wide eyed.

Prototypes: I go the distance and soar through endless skies of Blue. Burning like a starship i'm gonna fly on this forever tri[.

Demarey starts to shake his head as the tune brings a smile to his face.

Prototypes : You are my friend, aha do you remember me, and the dreams that we have carried from long ago?

Then

Prototypes and Demarey: You are my dream, ah. Our journey's begun and we will run along this Whoa get ready it's time to go!

Kariff, Demarey: Thank you my friend, Ah. For every memory. Those days are gone, but they will always live on in me!

Prototypes and Demarey: Those days are gone but they will always live on in me! You are my dream, Ah! No matter how far you are you'll always be my friend WHOA So i'll go the distance.

Green and Pariah couldn't believe their eyes. How.. how!

Kariff: No use in denying what I know. I can't live in the lie that I once told so i'll face what is before me.

Demarey: I'm at the end of my trip. I may be losing this game.

Demarey and Kariff: But I will always believe in this one dream!

The prototypes smiled.

Prototypes: You are my friend, aha do you remember me, and the dreams that we have carried from long ago? You are my dream, ah. Our journey's begun and we will run along this Whoa get ready it's time to go!

Demarey and Kariff: Those days are gone but they will always live on in me! You are my dream, Ah! No matter how far you are you'll always be my friend WHOA

Kariff: And now it's time for me to start.

Demarey: A fire's burning in my heart.

Demarey and the prototypes: So i'll go the distance!

A happy smile appears on the lad's face.

"JOSH!" Goes a smiling Kariff.

Song ends.

Demarey rubs the back of his head with a smile.

"You alright?" Goes Kariff.

"Yeah...i'm... ge,,,,ge,"

Demarey drops to his knees.

They blink.

"Demarey.."

Tears fall down his face as he closes his eyes.

Green crossed her arms.

"Unbelievable." Goes Pariah.

"We have work to do, let's move Pariah." She said.

He nods. He flies off. Green looks straight at Demarey.

"This boy.."

She turns and flies off.

The next day.

'no please.'

'HELP'

'RUN.'

'OH GOD NO'

'PLEASE PLEASE'

"SHIT!" He goes as he opens his eyes.

He looks around, this place is familiar.

"Wait... am I..."

"You're up." Goes a voice.

He sees Alex at the door.

"Master... what..."

Demarey looks at his hands and realizes.

He brings his legs close and starts crying.

"Demarey..."

"I... I killed those people."

Alex placed a hand on his shoulder.

"ALL THOSE LIVES GONE!"

"Demarey, calm yourself, it's over."

"I'm a murderer."

Alex blinks.

"I remember.. everything..."

Soon the others walk in and sees the boy's state.

They all frown.

Meanwhile

Green is standing on top of her 'base.'

"Enjoy that gift Demarey, for that is what you are." She says with a sigh.

She then remembers those men dead in the room.

"Well, i'm gonna get blamed for this no matter what." She says.

She sits down and crosses her legs.

"Alex... i'm waiting."

* * *

 **AH THATS DONE, I'M CLOSE TO THE END OF THIS PART, YES I SAID PART, THERE'S A LOT TO DO IN THE REST OF THE STORY SO I'LL SEE YA SOON, BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Distance (Naruto Shippuden English fandub)**


End file.
